


forgot to mention one little thing...

by notahotlibrarian



Series: Merry Christmas, Darcy! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, santa baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahotlibrarian/pseuds/notahotlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy finally share a Christmas Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgot to mention one little thing...

Darcy had been working with the Avengers for over four years now, and by some malevolent happenstance, evil geniuses just loved to go crazy over Christmas. (She figured they spiked their eggnog a little too much.) So for the past four years, she, Jane and Pepper had spent Christmas Eve drinking spiked cider and watching bad Christmas movies on TV. But this year, Thor had whisked Jane off to Asgard for a winter solstice thing, and Pepper was in Malibu for emergency board meetings. Therefore, Darcy was left to her lonesome (well, plus JARVIS) in the Tower.

Forgoing the imposing tree in the lobby, and the family tree in the media room, Darcy lay under the lopsided tree in her personal suite while listening to her Christmas playlist. Her poor tree wasn't quite to Charlie Brown status, but it was scraggly and the weight of the star on top made it lean dangerously to the left. Tony had mocked it, when she bought it at the thrift store, but Steve's face had lit up when she had shown off the vintage ornaments she'd found there as well. She and Steve had spent an afternoon decorating it, making popcorn garlands (when they didn't eat their materials) and drinking hot chocolate. When she went to put the star on top (appropriately red, white and blue for her favorite superhero), Steve had lifted her as if she were a feather to help her reach it. They had shared a kiss (her toes not touching the ground) before the alarm had went off for an Avengers emergency.

Captain America cockblocked her time with Steve Rogers, yet again.

*

*

*

Darcy lay under the tree for a while - she lost track of time in the blinking glow of the lights - before JARVIS brought her back to reality. "Miss Lewis?" he intoned politely. "The team shall be returning shortly. I estimate that, after debriefing, they should be back in residence within two hours."

Darcy shot up so fast she hit the bottom branches and jostled the ornaments. Pulling fake greenery out of her hair, she wiggled out from under the tree and dashed into her bedroom. "Thanks J-man!"

Darcy traded her faded sweats and old t-shirt (which was possibly one of Steve's) for the silky red slip and robe set she'd bought herself earlier in the week. She had JARVIS make the TV look like a crackling fireplace, and she traded her playlist for records that she and Steve had found last December.

The scene was set, now all she needed was her leading man.

*

*

*

Debriefing had taken longer than expected, and Steve was ready to go shower and curl up next to Darcy under the blankets. He did a quick wash in the locker rooms at SHIELD, trading his dirt-stained uniform for clean jeans, a button down, and a sweater. This would be his and Darcy's first Christmas actually, physically, together (no matter that they'd been dating for the last three years) and he wanted to make the most of it. Lacing up his beat-up Chucks (Darcy loved them, oddly enough), he escaped SHIELD before Agent Coulson made him fill out any more paperwork.

Happy gave them all a lift back to the Tower before dropping Tony off at the airport. "Well, don't you look snazzy, Capsicle," the other man teased him over the rim of his glass of bourbon. 

"Special occasion, Steve?" Clint asked with a nudge to his ribs.

Steve could feel the blush rising on his cheeks, but he wasn't going to deny the accusations his teammates made.

"I think you look quite handsome, Captain," Natasha said regally, with a glare at Clint that implied _why can't you dress up too?_

"It's the first Christmas Eve we've actually been able to enjoy," Steve said.

"Which means this is your first Christmas Eve to experience since you were unfrozen," Bruce said quietly. Steve nodded, and everyone quieted at the implications.

Before anyone could speak, the car arrived at the Tower. Steve climbed out and waited for everyone else, but no one joined him. "I'm going to Betty's," Bruce said sheepishly.

"And we're going out," Natasha said vaguely, sharing some sort of mental thought/gaze with Clint.

"Malibu and Pepper," Tony said, pointing to himself.

"Well, merry Christmas, you guys," Steve said sheepishly as he waved goodbye to the limo. He had Darcy, and that was all he needed for Christmas.

*

*

*

Steve stopped by his suite of rooms to retrieve his gift for Darcy. Holding it behind his back, he rode the elevator down to her floor. Standing in front of the door, he could hear the strains of Eartha Kitt drifting out, along with Darcy's slightly off-key voice singing along. JARVIS conveniently unlocked the door on him, so Steve stood in the doorway, watching Darcy bring gifts out and arrange them under the tree.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me..." she sang as she lit the candles on the coffee table, not noticing him. He stared, entranced, at the ruby red silk robe that softly brushed against the floor as she walked around the table. One pale leg peeked out every so often, and the narrow belt highlighted her own narrow waist and generous curves. 

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight..." she sang still.

Steve smiled to himself as he thought of the box he held behind his back. Clearing his throat, Darcy spun around. With a mischievous smile, she pointed above his head. Looking up, Steve noticed the mistletoe above his head as the song ended and the record started over. When he looked back down, Darcy was mere millimeters from him, looking up at him expectantly. Stretching up on her toes, she brushed a kiss against his lips. "Merry Christmas, soldier," she murmured, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he murmured back, returning her kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he carried her, lips still locked, over in front of the tree. 

Setting her down gently, he separated their lips and took a step back. Arching an eyebrow, he took in her red lips - now rather smudged - and red robe, still tightly cinched at the waist. With a giggle, she sang the song again. "Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight..." she said, slowly untying her robe. The silk glided off her shoulders and pooled around her feet, revealing a sinful confection of lace and silk that made Steve's mouth water. As he stared, Darcy continued to sing the verse from earlier as she slowly backed away, towards the record player. Steve was only vaguely aware of the distance, as the glide of silk over swaying hips short-circuited his brainpower. 

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight..." she sang again.

Shaking his head and smiling, Steve pulled the gift out from behind his back as Darcy turned to turn off the record player. When she turned back around, he was kneeling on the one knee, the box held nervously in front of him. It took Darcy a minute to realize what was going on, but she soon gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Steve?" she asked shakily, coming forward to briefly touch the velvet box.

He popped it open, revealing the whimsical Art Deco ring with a modest canary diamond. "Darcy Elaine Lewis, will you marry me?"

Darcy shakily took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. "Oh, Santa, baby," she said huskily, before kissing Steve senseless.

"So is that a yes?" he asked dazedly when she pulled away.

Backing toward the bedroom door, she crooked a finger at him. "C'mere and I'll show you how much of a yes it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Eartha Kitt's "Santa Baby"


End file.
